Patches (Online)/Xbone 1.5.1.0
The Elder Scrolls Online v1.5.1.0 is an incremental patch for the Xbox One that fixes several issues in the new dungeons in the Shadows of the Hist DLC game pack, in addition to some fixes for itemization, quests, UI, and more. Content FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DARK BROTHERHOOD DLC GAME PACK Quests & Zones FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, ORSINIUM DLC GAME PACK Quests & Zones FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, SHADOWS OF THE HIST DLC GAME PACK Art & Animation Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Art & Animation Dungeons & Group Content Quests & Zones FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Crafting & Economy Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DARK BROTHERHOOD DLC GAME PACK Quests & Zones Kvatch Arena Fixed an issue where Knight Commander Panthius would not always join the fight during the conclusion of the Kvatch Arena event. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, ORSINIUM DLC GAME PACK Quests & Zones Quests The King's Gambit: Vosh Rakh enemies found in the guard's meeting area will no longer despawn in the middle of a fight once you've killed one of their comrades. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, SHADOWS OF THE HIST DLC GAME PACK Art & Animation General Fixed an issue where the rock pillars in Velidreth's area were not displaying properly. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Cradle of Shadows The Atronach Light synergy now persists if your character dies. The interrupt effects for Velidreth's Gout of Bile is now easier to see. Increased the cast time for Velidreth's Gout of Bile from 1 second to 1.5 seconds. Player characters targeted by Velidreth's Feast and Famine ability are now immune to other crowd control effects and incoming damage as originally intended. Ruins of Mazzatun The Hist Hallucinations from Tree-Minder Na-Kesh can no longer be dodged. Fixed an issue that was causing you to occasionally see more than one set of Elders at the end of this dungeon. Tree-Minder Na-Kesh will now properly resume combat regardless of where a phantom is killed. Exploration & Itemization Achievements Fixed an issue that prevented the Xbox One achievements for Shadows of the Hist from unlocking correctly. This fix is not currently retroactive, and will not grant these achievements for characters that have already unlocked the equivalent in-game achievements. We are working on an additional fix to grant these achievements if you already completed the in-game equivalents. This fix will come in a future patch. Ruins of Mazzatun Challenger: Fixed an issue where this achievement listed incorrect names for two of its required achievements. The final two requirements are now “Unbowed" and “Ruination," as intended. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Art & Animation Animation Fixed an issue that was causing a number of NPCs in the Thieves Guild quest line to not display any facial animations. Dungeons & Group Content Maw of Lorkhaj “Into the Maw" will now correctly award loot once per week, regardless of how many times the quest had been completed during the week. Defeating Rakkhat in Veteran Hard Mode now grants the correct amount of bonus leaderboard points. Quests & Zones Quests Fixed an issue where some Crime Spree quests would only direct you to Grahtwood or Greenshade at first. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Crafting & Economy General Fixed an issue where the quest tracker for crafting Writs would not update correctly after crafting all the required items. Alchemy Fixed an issue that caused crafted Ravage Health poisons to not actually count as poisons for certain abilities, such as the unique Widowmaker set bonus. Dungeons & Group Content General The Minor Slayer and Minor Aegis item set buffs now apply to all monsters in Trials and Dungeons instead of just bosses. Dungeons Volenfell Quintus Verres will be less verbose in combat when he begins summoning his Gargoyle ally. Fixed an issue that would allow you to reset one of the bosses faster than intended. Dragonstar Arena Normal Dragonstar Arena can now be accessed by player characters below level 50 as long as one player in your group is above level 50, and gone into the arena. You can then travel directly to that player. Note: You'll be able to access Dragonstar Arena without this particular condition in a future patch. Exploration & Itemization Item Sets Heem-Jas' Retribution: Fixed an issue where this item set was granting Major Berserk to a friendly target around the enemy that died instead of the set wearer. Fixed an issue where Major Berserk, granted from this item set, was stacking with other sources of Major Berserk. Robes of the Necromancer: Fixed an issue where this item set was healing and granting Magicka to a friendly target around the enemy that died instead of the set wearer. Sergeant's Mail: Fixed an issue where this item set's 5-piece bonus could be purged from you. Storm Knight's Plate: Fixed an issue where this item set was triggering 100% of the time instead of 10% of the time. Quests & Zones Auridon Depths of Madness: Minatelle's Rage will now spawn faster for new player characters entering the area. Coldharbour Light From the Darkness: Using the Light of Meridia quest item is now more responsive. Glenumbra Angof the Gravesinger: Grouped players who are not present at the time their groupmates kill Vorthag or Rotroot will no longer be blocked and unable to acquire the associated items. Grahtwood The Grip of Madness: Fixed an issue with the bears associated with this quest that was preventing players from completing the quest. UI General Fixed an issue where random characters would occasionally appear in some French error messages. Fixed an issue where the Skill Respec announcement would occasionally display after logging in even though a respec had not occurred. Category:Online: XBox One Patches Category:Online: Patches